These will probably be the best days of my life
by Timeristic
Summary: First story! Original is by Russingon5eva so make sure you go check out the original Silmarillion x Avengers! I got permission directly from her, so don't complain. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was never myself again. Not after the Silmarill had burned my hands. I had an old blanket draped around me. It had drifted to the shore just a couple weeks ago. I'd dried it and used it every night since. I had long ago lost track of how many days I'd been here but...It didn't matter. I'd been here for so long I felt like I'd wither away and die. But the thing was, I _couldn't. _I couldn't die. Then the day came. I looked at the road that had been built long ago by the mortals. Cars passed by as they normally did. I stood and walked over to the road side, stepping out. Unfortunately, there was a car coming right at that moment. The next thing I knew, I was soaring through the air at a speed that I could hardly comprehend. I hit the asphalt hard and I felt myself skid a couple feet. _Great, now my back is all torn up. _I thought.

"Oh, damn it you idiot. Why the hell did you even step out it the road? That was a really idiotic thing to do." I heard voice say sharply.

"Nam...?" Was all I could manage. The man rolled his eyes.

"Why in the hell did you step out in the road like that?" he asked again. I frowned, feeling a sudden sharp pain in my right arm.

"Ow." I groaned. The man grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. Luckily, it wasn't the arm that I'd felt the pain from. I cradled my bad arm next to my chest and I looked down. I nearly passed out. The bone was jutting out at a very awkward angle and there was blood everywhere.

"Ugh. Get in my car I'll take you to the hospital." The man grumbled. He led me to the car and opened the door for me.

"I haven't got all day! Get in!" He said, obviously annoyed. I stepped up into the car, looking around. This I was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. The man closed the door behind me and I touched the glass. Everything was so complex. The man got in on the other side of the car and he turned a...key? _Oh, so now they use keys I cars. _I thought. The car suddenly revved to life and I shielded my head with my arms, wincing at the pain coming from my right.

"Nam ta tanya nat?!"* I yelled at the man.

"English, dude." He said, sounding more annoyed than he had when _he _hit _me _with _his_ car.

"What is that thing?" I asked, calmed a little. I'd learned English over the ages and I was fluent in the language.

"And what kind of accent is that? Scandinavian?" He asked. "Because I can't understand you." He said.

"Then how did you answer me in the first place?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, the car beginning to move.

"Oh, never mind." He said. I rolled my eyes. His car began to accelerate in speed and I found myself gripping the arm rest next to me very tightly.

"Hria cuilë." I said. The man stared at me as if I was the strangest thing he'd ever seen.

"Harie cooley?" He said. "What language is that?" I pounded my fist in frustration, quickly realizing that that was my broken arm.

"Amonta de' Toya!" I screamed, remembering the man's question. "The language is Elvish." I said, rubbing the spot of my arm right above the break.

"Elvish? Who the heck speaks elvish?" he asked.

"Me." I said. Now _I _was getting annoyed.

"My name is Maglor, by the way." I said, reaching out my good hand though it felt awkward because I was normally right handed.

"Erm, Tony Stark." he said, not taking my hand. I looked down, putting my hand down as well. I decided to try and find something to talk about because if we didn't soon, I'd probably blow my stack.

"So how far away is the house of healing?" I asked. Tony glanced at me, obviously worried about my health.

"House...of healing?" He said slowly.

"You sound like one of my old friends. Thor. You may have met him considering your

Scandinavian accent and your looks and elvish crap." Tony said.

"I'M NOT SCANDINAVIAN!" I shouted, probably louder than I meant to. Tony swerved to the left suddenly.

"I'm Noldorian!" I said, still with a slightly raised tone.

"Darn you I missed the exit! Now you're going to have to wait longer for your stupid little arm. Not that I care, anyways." Tony grumbled. "And what kind of place is Noldoria?"

"Noldor..." I grumbled. "And it's a race."

"Well, then where are you from?" Tony asked, and for the first time I noticed his oddly shaped beard.

"Valinor." I muttered.

"What are you from, Lord of the Rings?" Tony said.

"Lord of the Whatsit? By rings, do you mean the whole Sauron and my nephew Celebrimbor deal?" I said, "Because he was brilliant, but that was really stupid of him. Not the stupidest thing someone from my family has done, though. The whole Unbreakable Oath was pretty foolish of us, I'll admit that, and so were the kinslayings. But what would I know? Oh, a lot because I had to live it...yeah...I saw Daeron a couple hundred years ago...I wonder what he's doing...me and him are the only ones left I'm pretty sure. I haven't seen anyone else, but maybe they're just avoiding me...That would make sense seeing as I'm a kinslayer, a Feanorian and they say I'm kind of crazy last I checked."

"Can't imagine why." Tony mumbled. "We're here get out." He said. I looked at the car door and I tried to push it open.

"The handle." Tony said. I tried to turn it, but it failed.

"PULL." He said. I pulled on the door handle and I heard a click.

"Now what, Mr. Brainiac?" I asked.

"Push." He said forcefully. "Mr. Stupid." He grumbled. I pushed open the door and I rolled my eyes.

"That was simple." I muttered, again cradling my arm near my chest. The entire door thing was made ten times harder with the fact that I was using my left hand, plus, with my hands in the condition they were made it harder still. Tony led my to the hospital's entrance and he shoved open the doors, not bothering to hold the doors open for me. The right door slammed into my arm and I cried out, feeling a tear roll down my face. I was liable to cry out of pain instead of sadness or anger.

"Goodness would you quiet down?!" Tony said in a raised tone. Tony glared at me and I scowled right back. Tony and I walked up to the desk and the person there took one look at my arm and she sighed.

"Name?" she asked.

"Tony Stark." he said, smiling.

"His name." she said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"He said it was Maglor." Tony said.

"Last name, please?"

"He didn't say. What's your last name?" Tony asked my. I looked around.

"L-last name?" I stuttered. Tony nodded.

"I don't have one." I said. Tony turned back to the woman behind the desk.

"He said-" Tony started.

"I can hear!" She snapped. Tony scowled at her.

"Please wait a few minutes, all of our rooms are full right now." the woman said. I glanced down at her name tag. It said: Dr. Ferris.

"Thank you, Draferris." I said. The woman looked at me, then she wrote down a few things on he paper. I scratched my head, frizzling up my hair. I sighed and pulled it behind my ear, trying to untangle it slightly with my still heavily scarred hands. Dr. Ferris gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Your ears!" She exclaimed.

"...What about them?" I asked.

"They're pointed like an elf's!" She said, obviously very surprised.

"I mean, there are some people that have pointed ears but yours are _pointed _pointed." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Um, nothing, I guess." She said. Then Tony turned and looked at my ear.

"Why on earth would you think these were real?" Tony asked, grabbing my ear and yanking it to the side.

"OW!" I screamed, kicking Tony in the shin and hitting his hand away.

"Ow!" Tony said, though he didn't sound hurt at all. He folded his arms and glared at me.

"Those are my real ears I've had them since I was a baby." I said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Sure, and I was born with this." Tony said, opening up his jacket to reveal a blue light shining through his shirt.

"What is that?" I asked.

"My heart, actually, but you probably don't want details, huh?" Tony said, zipping his jacket up again. I shook my head and I turned my palms up to check on them. They were slightly red, but it was probably just from me overworking them. Again.

"What's with your hands? Why are they all weird and white?" Tony asked. I clenched my hands into fists and I gritted my teeth.

"One word: Silmarill." I said.

"What in the heck is that?"

"Are those." I corrected. "And they're stones that burned my hands a millenia ago." I said.

"How long ago?" Tony asked.

"Over seven hundred years ago." I said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I think he's insane!" Tony whispered to Dr. Ferris. She nodded and wrote down some more.

"Room 8 is free now. Go ahead in; Doctor Gordon is waiting." She said, gesturing down a hallway. I saw the room number clear as day and Tony said, "Come on, we don't have all day."

I rolled my eyes. Again. We walked down to room 15 and Tony actually held the door open for me this time. A very tall, red haired man glanced at me when I walked in.

"Ah! Hello, um," He glanced down at his paper. "Maglor. How are you?" He asked. His voice sounded eerily like Maitimo's.

"I've been better." I said, gesturing to my arm. He looked down and nodded. A

"Let's get that fixed up." He said. He took something sharp and plunged it into my shoulder as he pressed something down. I winced slightly.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, just some numbness so you won't feel anything when I put your bone back in place." Dr. Gordon said. I nodded. The needle felt like nothing compared to the pain I felt when the Silmarill burned my hands. He put a mask on my face and he told me to breathe in deeply. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

When I came to, Tony and Dr. Gordon were standing over me.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Tony asked.

"He's been out for six days, the laughing gas isn't usually that strong." Dr. Gordon replied.

"Maybe it has something to do with this Noldorian thingy he told me about." Tony said. I pretended to still be asleep.

"Let me know when he wakes up, because I've kinda grown on him." Tony said. I forced myself to stay still until I heard the door open. As soon as I heard Tony's hand go down on the door's handle, I sat up really quickly and I screamed, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I watched as Tony jumped about twenty feet in the air. I started laughing out loud; that was the best prank I'd pulled in years. Dr. Gordon, however, looked absolutely unscathed.

"I knew he'd do that." he said, chuckling. I looked at him, confused.

"Well, you see that little heart rate monitor over there?" He asked, pointing to a small contraption on the wall. I nodded.

"Well, when you were asleep, your heart rate went down significantly; I thought you were going to die. But then I saw it jerk back up. Something little Iron Man over here didn't notice." Dr. Gordon said. Tony folded his arms and let out a breath with a huff.

"Iron what?" I asked.

"Iron Man. You know...the Hulk, Captain America...Iron Man?" he asked. I shook my head.

"This guys doesn't know anything about reality, just don't listen to him." Tony said. Dr. Gordon nodded.

"Okay. Anyways, Tony over here invented a suit of armor that made it so he could fly and do all sorts of epic stuff with it." Dr. Gordon said. Then Tony started talking about how long it had taken for him to plan it out and how he met Pepper Potts and how all of his life had gone. While he was talking, Dr. Gordon started talking to me about my arm.

"Your arm will be fine, in fact, you'll probably be out of that cast in a couple of weeks! You heal really fast, Maglor." He said. I nodded a thank you and for the first time I realized the bright pink cast on my right arm.

"You got a couple scrapes on your back, but they're pretty much gone by now. Oh, and by the way..." Dr. Gordon said, pointing to my left hand.

"We fixed your hands for you the best we could." he said. At first, I don't really register that he's being truthful. But then I turned my hand over and dared to look down.

I felt like I was going to vomit. I was laughing so hard and I was clenching my hands into fists then spreading them out wide. No pain. I'd forgotten how wonderful it felt to actually be able to move my hands without any pain.

"Oh, thank you doctor! Thank you so much!" I cried. "How did you do it?"

"We removed most of the scar tissue and replaced some of it. We took your stitches out yesterday." Dr. Gordon said.

"We?" I asked. That's when Tony left the room. Dr. Gordon nodded.

"Tony's actually just left since the time I put you in a coma" He said.

"How did you put me in a coma?" I asked.

"Oh, elves must be allergic to a chemical in it or something. I really have no idea." Dr. Gordon said. I sighed in relief.

"Someone that actually accepts me as what I truly am." I said, feeling a large weight lift off of my shoulders. Dr. Gordon nodded.

"Oh course I'd accept you. I mean, my father was a mythology geek and he did scientific studies about elves. None proved that they were real, and the world was starting to believe that elves were little dwarf things, but smaller with pointed hats and such. Like Santa Clause's elves." He said. I started to tell him I didn't know who Santa Clause was, but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"That's awful." is all I said. Dr. Gordon nodded.

"But I brought him here on day three you were out, and he drew some of your blood-" He started, but I must have winced pretty bad because he stopped talking for a bit.

"Anyways, he compared it to one hundred other human's blood – all different types, too – and none of them even came close to yours. He's proven that elves are real. Now, son, where do you come from?" he asked.

"Valinor." I replied.

"And where is that?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you know how many elves are left?" he asked. The question stung me as I realized that I was one of the two elves left. So I held up two fingers instead of saying anything to avoid tears. They seemed to flow better when I was talking. Then I remembered.

"My harp!" I said suddenly, "Where is my harp?"

Dr. Gordon shrugged but he said, "Tony would probably buy you a new one, though."

"But I don't want a new one." I protested. "I want _mine_." I said forcefully. Dr. Gordon nodded and he took out a small contraption. He clicked around for a couple seconds then he held it up to his ear.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He held a finger to his lip and he waited. Finally his face brightened.

"Hey, Tony? Yeah, I was just...no...what? Why wold I- oh okay. Do you have any time? Fifteen minutes at the most? Mmhmm, could you go down to the place where you found Maglor and try to find- oh what's with you and your complaining, he just wants his harp back. Go find it. It looks like...here, I'll give the phone to him so he can tall you what it looks like." Dr. Gordon said, handing the 'phone' to me. I held it up to my ear, just like he had and I started talking.

"So and so I don't know exactly what the harp looks like ask Emma okay." I said. Then I heard a voice on the other line. It was Tony's.

"Ugh, fine, I'll go find it, just don't expect me to be careful." Tony said. Terror started welling up in my heart.

"You had better be careful with that harp, Stark, or I'll run you through with my sword!" I yelled, reaching down to my side to feel the hilt of my sword. It wasn't there. I looked down, and sure enough I was wearing what looked like a purplish dress. I felt the blood rush to my face so I continued talking.

"Just make sure you're careful because that's practically all I have left." I said. I could tell that Tony was nodding and he didn't even say anything before the line went blank.

"You know, it's amazing that you can talk to someone that's not right next to you now. How did you mortals get so smart?" I asked. Dr. Gordon shrugged but he smiled. I nodded at him. I liked Dr. Gordon.

"Now, wheres my sword and cloak?" I asked him. Dr. Gordon knelt down and pulled a bag out from underneath my bed and sure enough, inside was my cloak and my sword. I sighed in relief. I reached down to grab them but I was stopped by a bright pink cast on my arm.

"Tony chose the color. He thought you'd appreciate it." Dr. Gordon said.

"Of all the colors that the world contains, Tony chose pink." I said in more of a statement tone than a question tone.

"Personally, I would've chosen blue because it matches your eyes very well." Dr. Gordon said. I smiled widely at him but then I remembered more. It felt like thorns were tearing through my heart.

"That...that's what Maitimo would've said." I whispered, sitting down on my bed. Dr. Gordon said down next to me.

"And who's Maitimo?" He asked gently, as if not to hurt my feelings further.

"One of my brothers." I whispered even quieter than I had before. I could tell that Dr. Gordon wanted to know more about my family, so I poured out everything my heart had to offer.

"Oh, Maedhros! My brother! His hair was flaming red as yours is and he was my only older brother. I was the second oldest out of seven. Celegorm came after me, then Caranthir and Curufin, and then the twins, Amrod and Amras, who also gained my mother's beautiful, silky red hair. They're all dead. All of them! Even my father! And my closest friend, Fingon. They're all dead.

"I've been wandering these shores for centuries waiting and waiting for my brothers to come take me away but they didn't and elves are immortal unless they're killed so I stepped out into the road and I was ready to set off and find something having completely forgotten about my sword and then Tony hit me with his car and then we're here and you sound so much like Maitimo I could listen to you speak until the end of my days and my heart would be tearing every time you spoke a word.

"Fingon was beaten into the dust by maces with his blue and silver banner, and he was my closest and only friend. I just wish...I just wish I could have thrown myself into that volcano along with Maedhros.

"I also wish the Silmarill hadn't burned my hand because for years and years I was only able to sing and never hear the beautiful chords of my harp and now I just feel like a totally dumb idiot.

"I want my harp I don't want any other that's why because it was pretty much the only thing I was left with after I threw the Silmarill into the ocean.

I couldn't even play it with my hands in the condition they were and now you've healed them but still I wish even more that I was dead with my family and I just want to leave this place but I don't know my way home and I think I'm going to start crying if I don't stop talking soon, but oh Maitimo!" I cried. Now I definitely felt the tears streaming down the sides of my face.

I laid down on the bed and I curled up into the best ball I could with my arm like the way it was and I sobbed. I sobbed until there were no more tears and even then I shook. Dr. Gordon placed a reassuring hand n my shoulder and when I looked up at him, he smiled sympathetically.

"I understand how much you want to die. But I promise you this...stay alive and I _know _that your brothers will come soon." Dr. Gordon told me. I sat up slowly.

"I wish that was a promise you'd be able to keep." I whispered into his ear, sadly looking around the room. It was really interesting to see all of these thingies moving on their own. And numbness? Where did that come from?

I made a bet that Fingon would've used numbness on my brother's hand it there was even such thing that long ago. The thoughts made me even more depressed than I already was. I brought the sleeve of my purple dress to my face to wipe away some tear streaks. Dr. Gordon patted me on the back.

"Don't worry, son." He said quietly. I buried my face into his shoulder and I whimpered slightly. Dr. Gordon didn't seem to care.

"Would you mind if I asked you your first name?" I asked the doctor. He shook his head and held out his hand to greet me as if this was the first time he'd seen me.

"Russell Gordon, but you can call me Russ, if you'd like." He said. I took his hand and shook it, remembering my brother's greeting.

"Russendol, but you can call me Russ, if you'd like." he would say. I bit my lip. Maitimo and Russell were too much alike. I could hardly stand it knowing that Maitimo was dead and Russell was a mortal human being. I heard the door latch shut and I looked up to see a familiar face.

"Here." Tony said, throwing me my old harp. It smelled like salt and it had a fine layer of sand over it, but that was okay. I mean, as long as I had my harp, everything would be okay.

"Thank you, Tony." I said. Tony rolled his eyes, but I stood up and embraced him in a hug; something that I hadn't really been able to do for thousands of years. I was very surprised when Tony didn't shove me away. If fact, he hugged me right back as if he hadn't been able to hug anyone in a while, either. The thought made me kind of sad, because everyone deserved a hug once in a while, right?

Tony let out a sigh and he drew away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Tony shook his head.

"Nothing." He said, taking a few steps toward Russell, but instead of doing anything to him, he passed him and simply picked up a cotton ball. He sniffed it and shrugged, placing it back on the table. I looked at him strangely.

"Why? Just why?" I asked. Tony smiled at me but didn't say anything. So I decided not to say anything to him either.

"Hey, Russ?" I asked, though it kind of hurt me saying my brother's name when it wasn't really him.

"Yeah?" the doctor said.

"Do you have anything to clean this? Like a damp piece of cloth?" I asked. He nodded and he stood up, picking up what looked like a white handkerchief and he ran it under a stream of water for a couple seconds before turning the flow off.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks. I replied, and I got to work. I began humming a tune as my fingers got excited, knowing that they'd be able to play the instrument they'd wanted to for years and years finally. I polished the sides and I rubbed the strings, making them beautiful again. After a good half hour, the rag was now covered in soil and my harp was gleaming brand new. _Time to tune it. _I thought to myself, playing the strings and turning the knobs to put them back in tune again.

Finally, I played all of the strings, one after the other, and they were perfect. I started to play a song, though I was very aware of the two men in the same room as me. It didn't feel quite the same playing in a small hospital room as it did the outdoors, but that was okay. As long as I could now sing and have my harp as accompaniment.

"_Naur vi eryn,_

_lanc I dalaf._

_Mathach vi geven?_

_Nostach vi 'wilith?_

_Mab le I nagor, _

_Bad gurth ci ngalad firiel._

_Dorthach ci mar han?_

_Dagrathach go hain?"_ *

After I'd finished with my song, I saw Tony and Russell looking at me in astonishment.

"That was..." the doctor started.

"Insane." Tony finished, smiling at me. I smiled back; I figured that it's would be good to make a friend out of him rather than an enemy. I glanced up at the ceiling and I sighed. I wanted to see the _sky_ not some random material. Every time I looked up I expected the blue, but no, there was nothing.

"Well, Maglor, we're keeping you here for just two more days and then we'll release you." Russell said, smiling.

"Call me Kana." I said. Dr. Gordon looked confused.

"I have three names: Maglor, Kanefinwe and Makalure." I said. Dr. Gordon made an 'I knew that' face and I smiled at him. I played a few more chords on my harp, feeling the best I had in the longest time. I had friends, my hands, my harp...there was just something missing, and I could easily tell that it was my family.

"Could he be released now?" Tony asked. I looked at him and his expression genuinely looked like he wanted me released at that moment. Dr. Gordon pursed his lips but he nodded.

"Sure." He said, leaning down and grabbing the bag with my belongings with it. He brought it up to me and I mouthed a thank you, then I stood and placed my harp in the bag as well. I was about to leave when a voice stopped me.

"It was nice to meet you, Kana." the doctor said. Tony smiled and led me out the door. Right before the door closed, I turned around.

"Thank you." I said. Then the door latched shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"Avo acheno!" I found myself screaming in the morning. The blue and white sheets that were around me the night before were scattered across the room, and my pillow had smashed into an odd shaped lantern with automatic light. I was panting and when I looked in the mirror across my room, I could see that my face was chalk white. Tony suddenly stormed in, his teddy bear pajamas on and a cup of something in his hand.

"Shut the heck up!" he yelled at me. "You've been screaming all night..." then he gasped as he noticed the shattered lantern across the room.

"Great. You went and broke my favorite lamp." he grumbled, walking over to the mess and sweeping the biggest shards of glass into his hands.

"You're worse than a kid." He said.

"Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar." I said quietly.

"What?" Tony asked. I shrugged.

"I didn't say anything." I replied, getting up out of the bed that Tony had _generously _offered for me to stay in until I could find some place better. I was in his 'guest room' as the mortals called it, but it was still wonderfully cozy. I was surprised at Tony's huge house when we first got to his home, but Tony just shrugged it off and said, "I've seen bigger."

The fact that structures could be bigger than Tony's house absolutely amazed me. Things didn't really get much bigger than half the size of Tony's house back when I was small and innocent. I sighed as Tony started working his contraptions again, cleaning up the mess instantaneously.

"Does the glass go in through there and then into the wall?" I asked. Tony shook his head.

"It goes into a little compartment that you have to empty every once in a while." he said, sounding like he didn't really want to talk much that morning. I stood as I waited for Tony to finish his work, and then he led me to the kitchen where yet another contraption was fixing us a meal. I didn't recognize the food...after all, I hadn't seen any in a few thousand years. Literally. Tony led me to a fancy looking chair and he told me to sit and wait for him to get the food. So I sat, and I started playing with my tangled bed hair. I hadn't really been able to do that in a while, either.

"Here. Eat. You look like a sack of old bones." Tony said.

"I've heard that before." I said, trying to make it a playful tone. Luckily, that's how Tony took it.

"I have a couple of friends coming over about noon. We need to take you shopping before then, and maybe give you a haircut." Tony said. I frowned at him as I began to eat the food on my plate. Maybe he'd poisoned it so I'd be out of his way. That was okay, though, it would just mean that I got to see my family again. I ate slowly; it was the best thing I'd ever eaten. Plus, I kind of had to eat slowly, using my left arm instead of my right and all. I looked down at my borrowed robes and I sighed.

"Thank you, Tony." I said just loud enough so that Tony could hear. Tony nodded.

"Don't mention it. Like, seriously, don't." Tony said, though I could hear something in his voice that was more playful and there was a twinkle in his eye that told me he could be just as mischievous as Amrod and Amras. I'd eaten maybe half of the food on my plate before I started poking at it, not really wanting the rest.

"You full?" Tony asked. I nodded. Tony took my plate and walked away. I started humming a song again, thinking about my harp. I soon realized that Tony was gone.

"Tony?" I called. Nothing.

"Tony?" I yelled again, though this time I was more desperate. I heard a few noises before the man appeared from behind the staircase with something in his hands.

"What?" He said, tossing the bundle to me. I caught it sloppily with my able arm, almost dropping it, but I recovered and I stood.

"Nothing." I said, walking back to my room. I changed, not knowing what went where and such. I got dressed as far as I could and then I walked out.

"Tua?" I asked.

"What?" Tony replied.

"I mean, help?" I said, feeling the blood rush to my face once again. I bit my lip and looked down.

"How did I do?" I asked. Tony at me, glancing up and down at the clothes he'd given me.

"Better than I thought you would have." He said. My pants were long and blue, and they had pockets in the front and back, and my shirt was plain white and short sleeved though it had a red design splattered across the front.

"Oh, yeah, here." He said, handing me something. It was small and round, though it bent easily. I had only the slightest idea of what it was.

"What is this?" I asked. Tony rolled his eyes.

"It's a ponytail holder. You put it in your hair and it keeps it back." Tony said.

"Oh, a hair band?' I asked. "No wonder I thought it was what it is." I said, twirling the 'ponytail holder' around my fingers. I did a sloppy braid and fastened the elastic band around the end. Tony was just staring at me.

"I can see you do this a lot?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I haven't done my hair in over a thousand years." I said. Tony rolled his eyes again.

"And just how are you a thousand years old and not dead, still looking younger than forty years of age?" Toy asked.

"I'm an elf. Get over it." I said. Tony folded his arms and asked, "Do you think that shirt is too big or the jeans?"

I started to ask what the jeans were then I made a guess that they were the pants. So I replied, saying, "I think they're fine, maybe a little too big, but that's okay."

Tony got an excited look on his face.

Let's go shopping!" He said, sounding very much like a few of the teenage girls I had seen mocking me while I was on the shore. I nodded in agreement and Tony led me out to his garage where I saw his car. The one that had hit me.

"Rhachon le!" I said. Tony looked at me.

"Keep your stupid little elvish phrases to yourself." That's when I got mad. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and I threw him against the wall, running back up to him and putting my hand on his throat, though I didn't squeeze.

"Dare to say that again?" I challenged. Tony's eyes were trying desperately to hide their fear but I saw straight through the disguise.

"Well?!" I yelled.

"No, no, you're great, the elvish is great..." Tony said, trying to step to the side and out of my grasp. I held him tight for a couple more seconds before loosening my grip and letting him slide away. We got into Tony's car and we drove to what Tony called a mall.

"What store first?" Tony asked. I waited for Tony to get the memo and it took about three minutes before Tony finally said, "Oh..."

He parked his car, and we got out, walking to the entrance. I held the door open for Tony and we he strutted inside.

"We're at the Beverly Center, just so you know." Tony said quietly to me.

"Let's go...here!" He said. Now, I'd learned English, but I hadn't learned how to read it. I nodded and we went inside the store where there were piles and piles of clothes. They all looked really strange. I frowned, sticking out my bottom lip as I looked at Tony, my eyebrows furrowing.

"So..." I said. Tony shrugged.

"What do you like?" he asked.

"I don't know what to like." I said. "You choose for me."

Tony nodded and he grabbed a pair of pants. Then another. And a shirt. Then four more. And two more pairs of pants.

"This is all we need from this store." Tony said. Then he went to a person in front of a desk and handed him green slips of paper. The person smiled and gave him back some small coins and a white slip of paper with writing on it. Ton nodded and he came back to me.

"Let's go to the next store." he said, and off we went. After three hours at the least, we had a cart and a mountain of clothes in it, along with some other things that I didn't know what in on Earth they were.

"Time to go, Clint's probably at my house wondering where I am." Tony mumbled.

"Clint?" I asked curiously.

"Just a friend. Steve and Natasha are coming, too, but I don't know about Bruce..." Tony said, scratching his head. Tony must have had this idea that I was going to get along with these people. Chances were, I wasn't.

"Come on, we need to leave." he said over and over. We walked out of the store, clothes and all, and we went back to his car and shoved everything in the back seat, excluding the cart, which Tony put away.

"Let's go!" Tony said. We got in the car and we drove off. I looked back at the clothes. _Does he really expect me to wear this stuff? _I thought to myself. We drove for a while and we finally got back to his house, where we unloaded a portion of the clothes. We went inside to put them away, but we were stopped cold when Tony saw a man on the steps up to the next level. He was sprawled out on them, examining an arrow, though he didn't have a bow or quiver.

"Clint! What are you doing in my house!" Tony yelled. Clint shrugged.

"Waiting for you, why do you ask?" he replied.

"I thought you'd at least have the courtesy to wait outside instead of, you know, coming inside." Tony said.

"Oh, Natasha's here, too." He said. A woman with curly, long, red hair stepped out of the bathroom, wiping her hands on her jacket.

"Hey, Tony." she said. She looked strikingly like my mother, though her hair had more of a wave than a curl. I gulped slightly, before looking Natasha straight in the eye.

"Wonderful to meet you." I said, taking her hand and giving it a small kiss. Her face flushed red and I saw Clint gain a very annoyed look on his face.

"Tasha happens to be my wife, if you didn't know that." Clint growled at me. I turned to him, holding out my hand for him to shake it.

"Sorry, Clint. I'm Maglor." I said, though I sounded very strange. Clint didn't take my hand, so I put it down, clearing my throat.

"What kind of name is Maglor?" he asked. This time I swallowed down a wave of anger.

"Oh, he just claims he's an elf and he's been living for thousands of years." Tony said. Natasha raised her hand as a child would have in a classroom.

"Why is he here?" she asked.

"Because...Ihithimwithmycarandbrokehisa rmandnowI'mkindofhavingtotakecareofhim ." Tony said in one breath.

"Whaaaat?" Clint and Natasha said at the same time.

"I hit him with my car and I broke his arm, so now I'm kind of having to take care of him." Tony said slower, smiling at his friends. They both just shook their heads.

"What?" Tony said. They shook their heads again. Tony sighed and he sat down on a step next to Clint. Natasha went and sat in Clint's lap. It would've been a cute image to save, but I didn't know how to do that. Maybe these guys did.

"You guys look really awesome in that position." I said, hoping that they would give me an answer. Sure enough, Tony pointed over a cabinet.

"Camera's over there if you want to take a picture." he said. I smiled and I walked over, grabbing the small silver device. I pushed on a button and something came out of the side of it. I half flinched, and I could hear Natasha giggle.

"Now look at the screen and press the big button where you want the image to save." Tony said. I nodded and I pointed the protruding thing at them. There was an image on the screen. It was exactly the picture that I wanted to save. So I clicked the big round button on the upper right corner and there was a flash. I looked down at the screen. There was a picture.

"Whoa! How does that work?" I asked. Clint's head lolled back and he started laughing. I could tell that Natasha was trying desperately not to giggle again.

"Light, electronics, shutters, memory cards." Tony listed off. I stared at this 'camera' in amazement. If only I'd stepped out in the road sooner...I would have known all this stuff. Tony took the camera and opened up a flap on the bottom. He pressed a small button and a thin, square shaped thing fell out.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's just a memory card. The picture you took is on here." Tony replied. In the corner of my eye, I could see Natasha trying to get Clint to shut up because he was still laughing. And of course, I was absolutely fascinated. I did my best glare at him and it shut him up pretty quick.

"Who are we waiting for again?" Clint asked. Tony sighed.

"Steve." he muttered. Clint stood, making Natasha fall off of his lap and he walked over to Tony and patted him on the shoulder. Tony sighed again, but it was a louder and deeper sigh. Natasha glared at Clint as she rubbed her arm. It just so happened that it was her right arm. So I walked over and sat down next to her, saying, "Right with you."

She looked down and my bright pink cast and she smiled. She took out a Sharpie pen and she signed her name on my cast, putting an eight point star next to her name. I looked down at it and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said quietly. Natasha nodded.

"Any time." she replied. I could tell that we were going to be good friends. Clint looked over at Natasha and I and he scowled at us.

"He's a bit...over protective of me." Natasha whispered in my ear and for the first time she seemed to realize my pointed ears. I saw her face and I just said, "I've had them since I was born."

This seemed to make Natasha feel a little bit better. She put her head on my shoulder and that's when Clint decided to explode at me.

"GET OFF OF HER!" he yelled. Natasha instantly sat up straight and I stood, getting off of the staircase. I walked back over to Tony and Clint walked back to Natasha.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Clint scowled at me. Tony clapped his hands together.

"I just love that we all get along so well together." Tony said sarcastically. Natasha rolled her eyes and Clint kept a cold stare on his face.

"So..." I said, trying to get a conversation up. The others didn't say anything, so I just stayed quiet. Then I heard a door click shut. Tony automatically whipped around.

"Steve!" Tony exclaimed, running over to the muscular, blond haired man. They embraced each other for what felt like many hours. Finally they broke apart and walked back to where Clint, Natasha and I were waiting.

"Maglor, this is Steve." He said. "Steve, this is my...friend...Maglor."

I reached out to shake Steve's hand and he took it, much to my surprise.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"You, too." I said. Steve sat down on a couch a couple feet away from the staircase and he smiled at me, patting the spot next to him. I walked over to the couch and sat down on the spot he'd patted.

"Where are you from?" Steve asked.

"Valinor, why?" I replied. Steve nodded.

"Just wondering." he said. I smiled at him and Steve cleared his throat. Clint looked at Steve and Tony scratched his head. Natasha was doing absolutely nothing at all.

"Tony's told me a lot about you." Steve said suddenly. I looked at Tony and he shrugged.

"You were out for a while, I figured I might as well tell a bit about you." he said. I frowned at him.

"He didn't give me all of the details, though." Steve said. "Where did your cast come from?"

"Tony hit me with his car and I broke my arm." I said. Steve looked like he was about to laugh.

"That was a very Tony-like thing to do, huh?" Steve said, amusement gleaming in his eyes. Tony humphed out a sigh.

"Well, it's true." Steve said. Tony made a blabber face with his hand, sticking out his tongue. Steve smiled.

"Who are we waiting for now?" Clint asked.

"I'm not sure. Bruce might be coming, but if he's not here in the next five minutes, we're going to the pool without him." Tony replied.

"Someone has no patience or brains at all." Natasha muttered.

"What?" Tony said.

"Nothing. It's just the fact that you could use a little device called a cellular phone if you didn't know what that was." she said. Tony rolled his eyes and took out his phone, clicking around on it's screen. Then he put it up to his ear. I decided not to say anything about it.

"Bruce! Where are you?...yeah...you're not coming? Oh...you are...oh oka – what? So you're not coming...you are? Make up your mind!" Tony said. The conversation went on like that for maybe five minutes before finally Tony yelled, "BYE!"

Then he hung up. And he found four people staring at him in a very odd manner, me being one of the four.

"What?" he said. Then we all started laughing.

"I didn't know it was possible to be that rude." I said, making the others laugh harder. Tony folded his arms.

"Bruce isn't coming, let's leave." Tony grumbled. He grabbed a bag that I hadn't noticed before, and he stormed outside before any of us could make a movement. Clint looked up.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing Natasha's hand before leaving. Steve looked at me.

"Seems like I'm going to have to drive you to the pool then. Tony probably has your things." Steve said, smiling. I nodded and stood, stretching my arm out.

"Do you like swimming?" Steve asked.

"I did it almost every day back when I was young." I said, memories of the creek near my house rushing back to me as swiftly as the water in that creek had flowed. It made me happy to finally have a good memory about my family.

"Come on." He said, standing and walking out the door. We went to his car – a small blue one – and we got in. Steve began driving, though we drove in silence for about five minutes.

"I understand how it is to be out of time and place, even though you're really out of time and place...but still. I'm seventy years later than I should be." Steve said. The words stung, but I took them as calmly as every insult that had been thrown at me in the many years that I wandered the shores. I felt tears building up in my eyes, and I tried to blink them back, though I failed, and I felt the warm, salty water stream down my cheeks. We stopped at a red light a few seconds after and Steve turned to me, wiping away a few of the tears. I wanted to slap his hand away, but I didn't. Before I knew it, I was sobbing in the front seat of Steve's blue car.

"I'm sorry. I just miss them so much." I whispered. The red light turned green and Steve started driving again. I guessed that Steve wouldn't have wanted to ask who 'they' were, so I decided to keep quiet, too.

After we'd driven for a while, I forced my tears to shut off. Sure enough, I saw Tony's silver car parked in front of a large area blocked by gates. I saw the blue water through the bars and I saw lots of people playing in the water, but they were wearing...stuff. I usually just swam in my clothes.

"We're here." Steve mumbled, getting out of his car before opening a trunk in the back, taking out a bag.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Just my swimming trunks, why?" he answered. This was the strangest thing I'd ever heard. So I didn't say anything again. We met up with Tony and the others again, and they paid the people to gain us entrance and then all of the boys went to one room, leaving Natasha on her own to go to another. I followed Tony. After all, from what I'd heard earlier, he was taking care of me.

"What now?" I whispered into Tony's ear to avoid embarrassment. He handed me a pair of short pants which were blue, white, and black. I raised an eyebrow.

"You only wear those in the pool." Tony said, smiling. I looked at the shorts, then back at Tony. I found an empty room before closing the door, locking it to the best of my ability. I changed slowly (well, I had to, my arm was broken) and got out.

Steve and Clint were already in their swimming trunks, so we were just waiting for Tony. He was taking a long time. A _really _long time.

"Oh, come on, let's just meet him out there." Clint said, obviously annoyed. So we walked out into the pool area. Low and behold, there was Natasha, looking extra beautiful in her pitch black bathing suit. Clint smiled and Natasha returned it before they ran off to a totally different section of the pool. Steve walked over to a deep end before jumping in, and so that left me. Alone again with water waiting in front of me. There was suddenly a hand on my shoulder and I flinched, letting out a short, high pitched scream of alarm. Then I turned, and it was just Tony.

"You scared me!" I breathed, trying to catch my breath. Tony nodded.

"Yup." he said, patting me on the shoulder. I smiled, looking down at my bright pink cast again.

"Of all the colors, you chose pink." I muttered under my breath. Tony shrugged and led me up to a plank leading out over the pool. There were people jumping off of it. _Absurd. _I thought.

"We're going to do this?" I asked.

"We? WE?!" Tony said in a raised tone.

"Did you not see the arc reactor?" Tony said, pointing down at the blue light on his chest. That was the first time I realized it.

"When did that get there?" I asked. Tony sighed, obviously having a bad memory.

"When Yinsen put it there." he murmured, leaning into me.

"Of course, I was hooked to a car battery at first." He said, seeming to brighten a bit.

"Anyways, I'm not getting in the pool, I'm just-" Tony started.

"You were the one that suggested to come to the pool." I said, smiling as I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Go off the diving board." He said, storming off to another area. Alone. Except for the dozens of people around me, though. I waited for my turn in line, and finally when I was up to go, I stood up on the diving board and I stared down at the water. _This is no different than diving off of the steep part of the bank, just jump off. _I told myself. So I ran off the edge, bringing my knees to my chest as I hurled myself over the edge.

"Whoo hoo!" I yelled before I plunged into the water. I decided to stay underwater. I opened my eyes, though the water blurred my vision and it stung a little. I swam underneath other people and up to a shallow part before I came up, spluttering. It was the most fun I'd had in literally ages. Then I saw Clint and Natasha, holding hands and looking like they were about to jump into the deep end together. Then, just as they made the movement to leap, Natasha released Clint's hand and he plunged into the water, Natasha not jumping in after all. Clint came up out of the water, cocking his head to one side, moving his lips. There was too much noise and I was too far away to see what they were saying, but that was okay. I could sort of make out Natasha saying, "When will you _not _fall for that?" but that was pretty much it.

I swam near to them before I got out of the water, sneaking up behind Natasha. Clint noticed me and before he could say anything, I put a finger to my lips, pointing at the red haired girl. Then I shoved her in. I could see that Clint was laughing hard as Natasha broke the surface again, coughing.

"Good one. I was totally unprepared for that." Natasha said sarcastically. Then Clint pulled her into a kiss. I got kind of scared, so I decided to leave. I walked around the pool, but this time no one looked at me funnily. In fact, there were a few girls that complimented my hair. There were a few people that laughed at my cast, though, but I just laughed along. I found Tony laying in the sun, screaming and shielding his chest as a few wet kids flew by, flinging water at him.

"Poor you." I said, laughing.

"Ha ha very funny." Tony said, obviously annoyed at me. I smiled wide at him. He rolled his eyes. I looked around, seeing a salt and pepper haired man walking straight towards us.

"Uh, Tony? Who's that?" I asked. Tony looked up.

"Oh, Bruce came after all. Okay." Tony said. Bruce was fully dressed, though.

"Hey, guys. Sorry about that earlier call, I was going to call back but your phone was off.. I just have a meeting to go to, and I'm going to be late, so yeah. See you later." He said, turning around and leaving.

"That was fun." Tony said. I nodded.

"What should I do now?" I asked. Tony shrugged, so I decided to go find Steve again. I looked around everywhere, even diving into the pool at some points to look around. I couldn't find him, so I resurfaced and looked around. Then I saw Steve going off a diving board doing a flip before he plunged into the blue water. I smiled at him and he came up, spluttering. I went underwater again and I swam over to where Steve was. Then I grabbed his feet. He started kicking around wildly, but I held him fast. Then I pulled him under. He opened his eyes and saw me, and furrowed his eyebrows though he smiled. I let go of his legs and we swam to the surface again. Steve blinked the water out of his eyes and he got out of the pool, walking over to somewhere else. I didn't know what to do next, so I went back over to Tony.

"What now?" I asked.

"You're finished?" Tony asked. I nodded and he patted the armrest of a lounge chair next to him. I sat down leaning against the steep angle. Then Tony threw a towel at me. I caught it – sort of – then I dried myself off a little bit. I then wrapped the towel around me and I felt myself drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Maglor, it's time to go, get up." I heard a voice saying. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay asleep forever.

"Wake up." said the voice of Tony firmly. I kept my eyes shut. Then I felt a hand slap across my face. My eyes shot open.

"What was that for?" I asked, annoyed as I rubbed my face.

"It was time to go." Natasha said. I looked up at Clint and Natasha and I guessed that Tony was still in his chair.

"Where's Steve?" I asked.

"He already left." They said in unison. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. "But Tony, you had better give me a ride home this time." I said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I know." he said.

"Hey, are you guys coming back to my house?" Tony asked the couple.

"No, no. We're going back to our house." Clint said, squeezing Natasha's hand. She smiled back at him and they began to walk away.

"It was nice to meet you guys!" I called before they were to far away. Clint gave my a thumbs up and smiled at me as if saying, "You, too!"

I looked down at Tony, waiting for him to get up. He just stayed there.

"Uh, aren't we going to leave?" I asked him. He held up his index finger and he reached down into his bag, pulling out his phone. He did some more clicking around but he didn't hold it up to his ear. I waited. Then there was a little 'bing' noise. Tony smiled and clicked a couple more times before tossing his phone back down into the bag. He swung his legs over the edge of his chair and picked the bag up.

"Lets go." He said, and we left the pool, going back to Tony's house. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for taking me to the pool." I said. Tony nodded.

"Yup." he replied, and he went up to his room to change his clothes.

**Clint and Natasha are married. I do what I want. And sorry if it seems like Maglor's cast is off at times...just pretend it's always on, K? Plus, I'm kind of lazy and I don't like to go look back at my work to see what the heck is up and whether or not this already happened and such...so Maglor is a bit forgetful, too. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow!" Tony exclaimed, putting a finger in his mouth.

"Are you bleeding?" I asked. Tony nodded and took his finger out to check on it.

"Damn." he said. "Go get me a band aid, please." he said, pointing at a small cupboard.

I walked over, opening the small door and I grabbed the small box, walking back over to Tony and handing him one of the small band aids inside. I'd been working as Tony's assistant for almost six months now, and I knew my way around really well. Tony just didn't know what to do with me, so I'm guessing he kind of adopted me because I knew that he'd grown on me. I had met Pepper Potts, and she was pretty nice. We got along pretty well. Tony had me do things for him and in return he gave me shelter, food, and clothes. Not that I really needed the clothes very much with out first trip over to the mall. We'd gone a couple times since then to decorate my room...yes, Tony sort of gave me his guest room.

"Thanks." Tony said, snapping me back into reality. I put the band aids away and I walked back over to him. I was lucky he could use his robots to say all of his high tech complex science gadget things to because I couldn't understand any of that at all. All that had happened that day was me getting band aids for Tony. The tips of his fingers were totally covered in band aids, and there were a couple on his palms and the tops of his hands. Sometimes I got to laugh at Tony because he would make a really stupid mistake like turn to get something and forget to turn his torch off, resulting in him melting some of his things.

I turned around when I heard someone coming in, and it was just Pepper. I smiled at her and she waved back.

"Tony, you have a phone call." she said.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment." He said, taking his welding torch, making sparks fly.

"It's Nick, he needs to talk to you." she said.

"Wait, what?" Tony said, turning off the torch and putting it down. He took off his gloves and mask before following Pepper upstairs, leaving me downstairs to do whatever I wanted to. I wandered around, waiting for Tony to get back. I poked some of his tools and I looked at his 'Iron Man' suits. I sort of wanted to wear one, but I knew better than to ask Tony if I could. Plus, I wouldn't know what at all to do. I heard a few noises of shattering glass upstairs and I decided to go see what was going on.

I heard Tony cursing and when I saw him he was tearing up his house.

"Where is it? Nick needs it and I need to find it! Why did I put it away?" Tony yelled. Pepper was obviously trying to get him to calm down, trying to avoid any more broken vases and lamps.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed, running over to a small desk, ripping open a drawer and pulling out a small file.

"I found it!" he yelled to Pepper, though she was just three feet away.

"I'm right here." she said, obviously quite annoyed. Tony rolled his eyes and kissed Pepper lightly on the lips. The blood rushed to her face and she turned around, noticing me on the stairs.

"Oh...how long have you been here?" she asked, turning redder.

"Oh, I just got here." I said, which was half true. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go back downstairs, Tony needs to take something to Nick." Pepper told me. I smiled at her and we went downstairs, just as we heard the door shut upstairs.

"Want to play a game?" Pepper asked.

"What kind of game?" I replied.

"We could play with Tony's stuff." Pepper suggested. I smiled and nodded in agreement. We walked around, looking the tools and robots. Pepper showed me a few things that were apparently Tony's private stuff. She gave me a better look of one of the Iron Man suits, and then we ran around the office, knocking everything over. We heard a door upstairs click shut suddenly.

"Oh, god." Pepper whispered. I nodded. We picked up what we could that wasn't broken and we set everything back up to where it was. Then we went upstairs to greet Tony.

It wasn't even Tony. In fact, it was Clint and Natasha. Clint had a begging look on his face and Natasha kept saying, "Nope, not until everyone's here."

Clint rolled his eyes, spotting Pepper and I coming up the steps.

"Oh, good. Someone's here." Natasha breathed.

"What's going on?" Pepper asked. Natasha smiled, looking as excited as a teenager on their sweet 16 birthday getting a car.

"Oh, nothing, I just have something to tell everybody, but so far you two are the only ones here." Natasha said. Clint folded his arms.

"I'm a person, too." He grumbled. Natasha smiled at her husband and kissed him lightly.

"Where's Tony?" Clint asked, looking a little better.

"He went to drop something off at Nick's house, I'm not sure what it was." Pepper said. I looked at Natasha, noticing something a bit off about her.

"Hey, Natasha, is there something different about you?" I asked. Natasha bit her lip and gave me a slight nod. Then I knew what was up.

"Bruce is coming, and Steve is on the way, I couldn't get a hold of Thor..." Clint listed. Everybody laughed, including me. Someone came in through the door and I quickly recognized that it was Bruce from the pool.

"Hello, Doctor Banner." Pepper said, reaching out to shake the man's hand. He took it and gave it a good shake before shaking everyone elses hands. Including me. It made me feel good to know that I was finally being included in something.

"So, what did I come for? It's a seven hour drive and a plane flight from my house to here, you know." Bruce said. Natasha just repeated what I'd heard her saying to Clint.

"Nope, not until everyone's here."

We all rolled our eyes at her before Pepper and Natasha went into a different room. Clint tried to follow, but Pepper shooed him away. Clint walked back over, slumping down onto a couch.

"I'm depressed." He said, frowning. Bruce sat down next to him and patted him on the back. Clint put his face in his hands.

"What if it's a big mission call and we won't see her for another three years?" Clint said, looking as sad as ever.

"What if it's a really big meeting in an unknown location and she gets lost and we _never _see her again?" Clint said. I sighed and sat down on the opposite side of Clint as Bruce, patting him on the other shoulder.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I'll bet it's nothing like that." I said. In my mind, though, I said, _I _know _it's nothing like that. _

"But what if..." Clint started, then Bruce bit his lip and Clint shut up immediately. I looked at them strangely.

"Oh, I just have serious anger management problems." Bruce said. I was happy that he was blunt like that because I wasn't a big fan of working things out from a few subtle clues. I looked at the door just as a tall, blond haired man walked in through the door. It was Steve, of course, and he was looking down in the dumps. His face was pretty red and his hands were trembling.

"What's wrong?" Clint asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Steve said, seeming to calm down a little bit. He sat down in a recliner next to the sofa Clint, Bruce and I were sitting on and he put his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked. Steve nodded and sat up, looking much more like the Captain America he was supposed to be.

Natasha and Pepper walked back out of the room and they were giggling. Clint stood up.

"What is is?" Clint said. Natasha looked at Clint and giggled some more. Clint frowned and sat back down. Natasha and Pepper sat down on the carpet, still trying to get rid of any last giggles. "When will Tony be back?" Natasha asked Pepper.

"Nick lives pretty far away, so he won't be back for a while." Pepper replied. Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Okay, everyone." Natasha said. Pepper started laughing again, looking utterly pleased with herself. Clint sat up as tall as he could, almost falling off of the sofa. Pepper stood up with her friend.

"Can you guess?" Natasha asked. Pepper put a hand over her mouth as she smiled. Bruce shook his head but Clint raised his hand.

"Mission call?" He asked. Natasha shook her head and she tried to make it a bit more obvious by rubbing a small section of her stomach. _Knew it. _I thought. Clint's eyes grew wide and he stood up, walking over to Natasha.

"You mean..." Clint started. Natasha nodded and she smiled widely. Then they embraced each other. _Here we go. _I thought.

"I...I'm...I don't even...when?" Clint said.

"About three months ago." Natasha said. Clint released his wife and he looked around, frantically.

"I'm...I'm a..." Clint tried to form the last word, but it didn't work.

"Father." Natasha finished for him. The room broke out in cheering just as Tony walked in through the door.

"Turns out Nick was on his way over here already, so we met there and-" Tony said, stopping cold as he saw us all here.

"What are _you_ guys doing _here_?" Tony asked. Natasha put a hand on her face and she started laughing. Clint looked like he was about to pass out. I don't know how I looked. Steve looked happier than he had when he walked in through the door, and Bruce looked excited for the couple.

"You just missed a big announcement." I said.

"What was it?" Tony asked.

"I'm pregnant." Natasha said bluntly. Pepper did a face palm.

"Oh." Tony said. "Congrats."

I stood and walked over to Tony, giving him a much needed hug. He smiled and hugged me back.

"You know what I really like about you, Maglor?" Tony asked.

"What?" I said.

"You're like a giant teddy bear that hugs me whenever I need one." Tony said. Everyone burst out laughing, including me.

"I mean it in a good way! Like, seriously, it's like he can detect my emotions or something..." Tony said. I stopped cold. He sounded just like Maitimo when he said that. A shiver went up my spine and a couple goosebumps raised on my arms.

"You okay?" Tony asked, trying to put a hand on my shoulder and look me in the eye. I shoved him away.

"I'm fine." I growled harsher than I'd meant to. Tony bit his lip and I stormed away.

"Something I said?" I heard him call to me. I didn't answer. I went to my room and I locked the door behind me, not really wanting to see anyone. I hadn't really thought about my family for a long time. I mean, my real family. Right now, the Avengers were the only people I had that I could call family. This was the first time we'd all been together except for the pool, but I'd seen the others individually many times before now, so...

I bit my lip trying to force off any tears as I heard someone knocking softly on my door.

"Who is it?" I managed to say calmly, though I would rather stay with the thoughts of my true family right then.

"It's Pepper. May I come in?" she asked. I thought about it. _Really depressed and alone or less depressed with one of my closest friends? _I thought. I made my decision quickly.

I stood up off of my bed and I opened the door a crack.

"No one else is here, they're all babbling about Natasha." Pepper said, trying to sound playful. It did brighten my spirits a little, so I let her in and we sat down on my bed.

"Don't take it too hard, Tony's just really thoughtless sometimes and he says the wrong things." Pepper said.

"It's just he sounded like Maedhros a lot right then because everyone used to tell me that I could detect people's emotions really well and Maitimo said it a lot and he just sounded a lot like him right then and it just made me have lots of memories that I'd rather never remember until I die." I said in one breath. Pepper nodded, and I noticed that I hadn't told her that Maitimo and Maedhros were the same people. This time I tried to say something funny.

"Can I call Tony 'Salt'?" I asked. Pepper got a confused look on her face.

"I could call you guys Salt and Pepper." I said, though it sounded stupid. Pepper's face cleared and she started laughing.

"Okay." she said, smiling at me. Right now she felt more like a mom than my sister. I gave her a hug and we stood up, leaving to go back out to where the others were. Suddenly there was a large crashing noise on the roof.

"What the heck was that?!" Tony yelled. There was a soft knocking on the door so I ran over to go see who was there. I opened the door and standing there was a bulky man with long blond hair that touched his shoulders. He was holding a large hammer in his right hand and he looked absolutely ferocious. He was also dressed quite old fashioned like, with a few modern modifications.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I asked.

"Who are you?" the man boomed.

"M-Maglor." I stuttered. The man looked over my shoulder to see everyone looking at him. He smiled wide.

"My friends." He said in a softer tone, though his voice still sounded like thunder. Everyone smiled at him.

"Hey, Thor." Natasha said.

"Hello, Lady Romanoff." he said, giving a slight bow. She rolled her eyes at the big man.

"Tony, I would like to ask what this man is doing here?" Thor asked.

"I hit him with a car a while ago and I broke his arm, so I have to take care of him." Tony replied.

"Ah, I've been hit by a car twice in my days." Thor said, his face fond with memories. "His arm is not bound. Has he healed?"

"Yeah, yeah, about a month ago." Tony replied.

"Send him off, then, unless he's of good value and honor." Thor said.

"He helps me around my house. Bug off, would you?" Tony asked Thor. Thor blinked.

"As you wish." Thor said. "Anyways, I asked Heimdall to look upon my old friends and see how they were doing, and he happened to hear Natasha's wonderful announcement. I congratulate the two of you."

Everybody smiled at Thor and they beckoned him to come sit down. I followed him back over to the living room. In order to make room for Thor to sit, Tony sat down on Steve's lap. We all made arrangements so that everyone could sit down, which ended up Tony on Steve, Natasha on Clint, then Bruce, Pepper and I squished in the last part of the three seat couch that wasn't taken up by Natasha and Clint. Thor got his own chair to himself, and I could guess why.

"How's Loki?" Tony asked, trying to start a conversation. I face palmed it. I had no idea who Loki was.

"Wait, wait, first introduce me to this man." Thor said.

"I'm Maglor, and I'm an elf from Valinor. I had six brothers and they're all dead now." I said, trying to give at least a little back story to this man.

"Nice to meet you." He said, reaching over to me to shake me hand. I took it.

"I also had a brother." Thor said in a low tone so that only I could hear. I nodded, knowing how he felt though my feelings were six times his.

"I'm Thor, Odinson. I am king of Asgard. I had a brother named Loki, but sadly his story has revealed that we were never truly brothers." Thor said, his face growing sad.

"So how is he?" Tony asked again, only to get slugged in the arm by a Super Soldier.

"Ow." Tony said, rubbing the part that Steve had hit.

"What do we talk about now?" Tony asked.

"We could talk about different flavors of ice cream?" I suggested. Tony had introduced me to ice cream a month before and I really liked it, but it made me all jittery and hyper.

"Okay." Natasha said.

"Dunno about you guys, but I'm the biggest fan of mint chocolate chip." Tony said before anyone else could say anything.

"I like Moose Tracks." Clint said.

"I like anything in the chocolate department." Bruce said.

"I like Fruity Tutti..." Pepper said.

"You guys are crazy. I like Peanut Butter Panic." Natasha said.

"Rocky Road!" Steve said.

"You mortals are insane. What are you even talking about?" Thor asked. Everyone started laughing, and Thor scowled angrily at them. I smiled widely. I was glad to have these people as my friends...as my family.

I leaned over the couch, laying myself down on top of Natasha and Pepper. Bruce and Clint groaned with the extra weight added, but they didn't boot me off.

"Let's get this party started!" Tony yelled, suddenly jumping up and running up his staircase. I looked up at Pepper and she shrugged.

"Tony is never up to any good. I'll go check on him." she said, getting up and making me fall off the couch.

"Ow." I said, though it didn't hurt at all. I sat up, leaning against the couch in between Bruce and the couple. That's when I realized that Clint and Natasha were cuddling. I rolled my eyes and Bruce stood up.

"What now? Pepper and Tony are gone." Steve said.

"I call Tony Salt." I said. Everyone looked at me, but then they burst out laughing as they realized.

"Sorry, I'm a terrible pun maker." I said, but I was cut slightly short by Bruce saying, "No, no, that was great!" though his voice was broken by laughter.

Natasha was laughing her little laugh and Clint was trying to suppress his, but it wasn't working too well.

"We need-" I started, but the room suddenly went dark and Natasha let out a scream.

"Are you okay?" I heard Clint say. I heard a _mm-hmm _noise from Natasha and then suddenly there was a flash of colors. It was a black globe with holes poking through it, letting different light colors pour out.

"What is that?" I asked, though it was more of a scream.

"Tony's disco ball!" I heard Pepper call. She descended the staircase, Tony right behind her.

"Let's dance!" I heard Tony say, and he started performing the art of dance. Music started blasting throughout the house. The way Tony was dancing wasn't how we did in Valinor. So I started dancing the way I usually did and Bruce swayed to the beat. Clint and Natasha did some kind of fast waltz and Steve did a little shimmy. Tony started dancing with Pepper. I felt so happy. We were all having fun, Natasha had just made a really big announcement, I'd met the last Avenger, and everything was going perfect. Just perfect. Until Tony decided to go get ice cream and throw it at everybody. Clint would deflect every ice cream ball that hurled towards him and Natasha, so I hid behind Clint. Then I sneaked over to the freezer and grabbed some mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Hey, Tony! Your favorite!" I yelled, flinging a handful of the cold stuff at his face. It his him square in the nose and he fell over.

"Hey! This is my party!" Tony said.

"So you get to be the big part of it!" Bruce said, also grabbing a chunk of ice cream and throwing it at him.

"Stop it!" Tony yelled. Then Natasha threw ice cream at him. Clint joined in, and Steve. Thor sat on the couch, looking unamused.

"You and your petty childish games." he said, though there was a slight laugh to his voice. I suddenly felt something cold on the side of my face and I let out a squeal of alarm. Natasha started laughing at me, but nobody else seemed to notice over the high volume of the music.

After about twenty minutes, ice cream had completely stopped up the disco ball and the speakers everywhere. We were all sitting quietly in a pretty dark room, with every single one of us covered in ice cream, except Natasha. She only had a couple bits in her hair and maybe a fleck on her pants. The lights were so dim, I could hardly even see Natasha to describe her. The lights suddenly flickered on brighter, and I looked at everyone around me. They all looked at everyone else. Then we all burst out laughing.

"That was so fun, I could do that every day!" Bruce said.

"Whoa, that was the most exercise I've gotten in a long time." Steve laughed. We all made a silly little comment before collapsing on the ground. Everyone was down on the carpet, except for Tony, who was passed out on the balcony over us, mint chocolate chip ice cream painting him from head to toe.

Before I knew it, everyone was asleep on the floor except me. They all looked so peaceful as they slept. It made me think of when I used to watch my younger brothers, but this time it didn't make me sad like it normally would've. It made me surprisingly happy. I laid down next to Bruce and I cast my gaze over my friends...over my family, before I, too, closed my eyes and felt the riptide of sleep drag me under the waves.

**Sorry guys, I just had to add Thor, because the Avengers aren't complete without him ;) and sorry if it seems like the chapters are getting shorter and shorter...my goal is 10 chapters, so they're probably gonna be 900 words each by the time I get to chapter 9 XD And you know what I just realized? Maglor = olden day fancy words etc, etc, yes? Just his luck that he's stuck with Tony, a billionaire genius that has robots do half the stuff he does for him with cars and the suit and all this crap, ya? JUST. MAGLOR'S. LUCK. In Russingon5eva's (she has the original go read it) Maglor is with Steve, and they're pretty compatible. :) And sorry for the silly not-good writing then the dramatic ending XD That's just me for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, just so you know this chapter is raited like a T+ for blood and guts :) Enjoy.**

I heard a knock at the door before hearing Pepper shout, "I'll get it!"

I turned up to the ceiling. All of my sorrowful thoughts of my siblings had completely left me. I was happier than I'd been in – literally – thousands of years.

I looked over to see Natasha and Clint walking in. It had been a little over six months since she announced the new baby, and she was pretty huge at this point. Like, _really _huge. Clint looked extremely happy, but Natasha looked like she was about to pass out.

"You okay?" I asked, worried. She nodded and hobbled over to the nearest chair she could, sitting down carefully as she groaned.

"Are you alright?" Clint asked, a worried look immediately replacing the happy one.

"Is it the baby?" he asked.

"Just because the baby almost two weeks overdue doesn't mean the every time I make a noise it's the baby, and you're not carrying around something in your stomach that's squishing your insides up and making you feel sick!" she snapped, but her eyes closed as she moaned again.

Clint and Natasha had decided not to find out if it was a boy or girl yet so they would have a surprise. Natasha was convinced that it was a boy when Clint said it was a girl. However, I'd predicted almost all of my brothers and cousins wrong (when we didn't have Ultrasounds and such)*, so I decided to keep quiet with my guess.

Tony was in bed with some weird sickness that (thank goodness) wasn't contagious at all, so he probably wouldn't be able to stand let alone walk around for another couple days. He was pretty mad that he couldn't go to meetings and such, but Pepper restrained him from getting out being the talented woman she was.

Natasha mumbled something quietly. Clint leaned down and put his ear close to her mouth.

"What did you say, Nat?" he asked softly.

"I..." she started before trailing off again. She looked down at her swollen stomach and said quietly, "I'm not ready for this."

"Will you be when the time comes?" he asked. Natasha shook her head and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so scared." she whispered into Clint's shoulder as she leaned into it. Clint sighed with a sad look on his face.

"I know. I am, too." he said. I realized that Pepper had left and I was the only one left in the room with Natasha and Clint. I patted Clint on the shoulder.

"It's okay. We didn't have any sort of numbness at all when I was born...and my mom had seven kids." I said, trying to make him feel better.

"I guess that's true." Clint said, starting to relax. I sat down on the ground and I started braiding my hair so it was out of my face. I grabbed my harp (which I stored under the couch) and I started playing a lullaby that I thought I'd forgotten over the years. It was one of the first songs that I'd learned in my life, but over the years I'd learned how to sing it in English. It was written in free-verse and it sounded very lovely with a flute. A few of my thoughts flew to Dareon and I smiled in memories. I remembered playing under the waterfall with him and I remembered how he taught me some of the songs I knew. In fact, this was the first song he'd taught me. So I started singing.

_Sleep my little child, don't wake til dawn_

_Sleep underneath the moon._

_Watch your dreams be woven into the fabric of your life_

_and when the time comes, stretch your wings but don't fly away. _

_The clouds and mist swirl around you_

_Think about us when you can, because we'll always be here.  
Dance with the one you can win in your dreams  
And make promises only you can make._

_Yes, my beautiful child_  
_Your promises will come true_

_When you wake._

"Long song, huh?" I said after I finished. Clint nodded.

"That was beautiful." Natasha said. I smiled widely at her.

"Thank you." I said. Clint squatted down, putting his hand on my shoulder and smiling.

"Who knew that a harp could sound so beautiful with a single voice to accompany it?" Clint asked.

"It sounds better with a flute, and since when are you so poetic?" I laughed. Natasha giggled a bit and Clint rolled his eyes though there was a big smile on his face. Clint sat down next to me and looked up at Natasha who looked half asleep.

"Isn't she lovely?" Clint whispered into my ear so Natasha couldn't hear. I nodded and looked over at him, smiling wide.

"For a woman that's nine months pregnant, yes." I said. Clint covered his face in order to suppress a laugh. Natasha opened her eyes the slightest bit and she started laughing.

"I heard that." she said, still laughing very hard. Then I heard something. Something no human would ever be able to hear, but since I was an elf I heard it. It was a slight rumbling noise, kind of like when your stomach rumbles for food. Then there was a small pop that made all of us jump. Clint was on his knees automatically, turned towards Natasha. Her eyes suddenly opened really wide and she clutched her stomach, gasping.

"Nat! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Clint asked, his voice now _very_ worried.

"The baby! It's coming now!" she said, starting to cry. Clint leapt to his feet and he whipped out his cell phone, calling the hospital. His hands were quaking and I could tell mine were, too. I stepped over to Natasha; she'd started hyperventilating.

"Don't. Take deep breaths. Stop breathing so fast, or you'll pass out." I said firmly. Her eyes met mine and she nodded.

"Hospital?! This is Clint Barton my wife she's having a baby we'll be there soon bye." Clint said, hanging up. He was really shaking now. We all were.

"Pepper!" I called. She ran down the stairs, seeing Natasha crying and Clint trying desperately to get Natasha on her feet.

"I'll carry you if you can't walk, but you at least have to try!" Clint urged. Natasha gulped down her sobs and she nodded, trying to stand up.

"It hurts. It hurts so bad." she cried, her arms wrapped over her stomach. Clint bit his lip and looked at me.

"Don't panic, that's the worst thing you can do at this point." I said, trying to remember when the twins and Curufin were born.

Clint was carrying Natasha baby-doll style, and he took her outside, going down the staircase as fast as he could. I followed, shaking my adrenaline and shock off. Pepper followed us outside and we all got into Pepper's SUV where the seats were adjustable and Natasha could lay back somewhat. Clint started driving before Pepper had even closed the door.

"Now don't speed, a ticket will just slow us down." Pepper said. Clint nodded and started driving faster. I dug my nails into the seat in front of me; the seat belts were missing on all of the back seats. I saw ripples passing underneath Natasha's green shirt as she started screaming. I looked at Clint and I saw tears escaping his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

"It's okay Nat, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine." Clint said, though it sounded like he was trying to calm his own nerves. Clint turned sharply down the exit to the hospital, slowing down just a little bit. We were lucky that the traffic was very thin and not bad at all, otherwise we'd only be halfway there. I noticed one of Clint's hands on Natasha's before realizing that her screaming had died down. She was sobbing, but no longer screaming. Clint pulled into a parking space very close to the front that was free. Clint was out of the car before it was parked, and we were all out after it was. We all carried Natasha in that time, me in the back and Clint and Pepper on either side. Natasha fell unconscious and her head lolled to the side.

"Doctor, we need a room as soon as possible, she's having a baby, please help!" Clint said, sounding very frantic.

"Names and ages please?" the doctor asked. I started getting annoyed.

"Look, can we do this later? Technically you're not supposed to be unconscious during childbirth, so..." I said. The doctor looked up at Natasha and said, "Room seven take that hall we'll have someone there in a minute."

We carried Natasha to the right room and we propped her on her feet. Pepper gave her a quick pinch in the arm, making her wake up immediately.

A nurse walked in and whisked Pepper and I to a different part of the room. We sat down in the chairs as she changed Natasha into a hospital gown. She laid her down in the bed and gave her a shot in the spine to numb her from waist down.

Clint walked over to where Pepper and I sat, but he didn't take one of the chairs. He paced back and forth, taking glances at Natasha every once in a while.

"Reassure me." he would say every now and then and I would tell him about my siblings. It seemed to relax him for a couple minutes but then he'd start shaking again.

"I'm gonna be a dad, I'm gonna be a dad..." he kept repeating to himself. The nurses had backed off for a little while, so we could see her on her bed, and it was obvious that she was exhausted. Clint stood and walked over to her, kneeing down next to her.

"It's okay, everything's going to be fine. We've got great nurses and doctors here and they're going to take care of you." Clint said firmly, though he still sounded like he was trying to calm his own nerves. Natasha's body was tormented with a powerful contraction and she half sat up, screaming out in pain. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and the nurse walked over again, blocking her from my vision. I could hear Clint asking for a better anesthetic, but the nurses said it was too dangerous and they couldn't risk it. I saw a few more tears streaking down Clint's face but he wiped them away.

"Is she going to be okay?" Clint asked the nurse.

"I'll be fine." Natasha answered. I'll admit, I was scared. My mother hadn't screamed like this with any of my brothers. Well, I didn't know about Maedhros or myself, and there was a faint image of Celegorm being born resting in my head. I remember Caranthir asking why there were two babies at once. He was so confused, it was adorable. Pepper had left and was in the waiting room; she couldn't stand seeing Natasha in so much pain. I was about ready to leave, also, when I heard guns firing. The nurse dropped to the floor, but Clint stood up, locking the door.

"I'm not having these things around my wife." he said. The nurse looked up at him gratefully, but covered her head again as gun fire rang in the air again. There was banging on the door and I found myself curled up beneath a chair. The door sounded like it was close to breaking; it was a wooden door after all. I heard footsteps above me of people quietly making their way to safer places. The guns were loud and clear; I guessed there were about four people out there.

"Clinton Barton!" shouted a man with a heavy accent. "Clinton are you in there?!"

"Damn!" Clint shouted. I instantly knew why. Clint hadn't given out his fake I.D. He'd used his real one, and people were on us.

"Clinton, we know you're in there! Open the door or we'll break it down!" he shouted. Clint had started moving things to barricade the door as Natasha screamed. I got up out from under my chair and I dragged two of them over, propping them up on the small pile of chairs and lamps Clint had made. Suddenly there was silence. I strained my ears...nothing.

Suddenly, there was a giant crash and Clint stumbled backwards. There was another loud bang and he was thrown back, landing hard on the floor and hitting his head on the ground. He cried out in pain, clutching his head and I looked up at the door...

Five men (not the four I'd predicted) were standing there, each with a gun in their hands. One of them shot the terrified nurse on the ground and blood spurted from her wound. It was a killing wound. Clint looked up at them and I backed up, them not having noticed me. I just realized that I had my sword with me and I grabbed it's hilt, ready to do some wicked damage on those freaks.

"Clinton!" The man exclaimed, smiling.

"Long time no see, huh?" Clint answered, propping himself up a bit.

"Yes, yes. We've been missing you." said the man, using the butt of his gun to smash into his chest, making his arms crumple and hit the ground again. I could see that Natasha was trying desperately not to scream out, but a contraction was all it took to make her cry out. The man turned and laughed.

"Who's this? Mrs. Romanoff?" he said, making a gesture to one of the men. He nodded and walked over to her, pressing the end of the gun into her jaw. Clint tried propping himself up again, but the man put a foot on his chest and pushed him down again. Clint's eyes were watering.

"Please don't hurt her." he said. The man looked at her, then straight into Clint's eyes.

"And why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Because you'd be killing two innocent lives." Clint answered, the tears falling down his face.

"Innocent? You call _this_ _**innocent**__?_" he growled.

"Please...don't...hurt her." Clint pleaded the tears becoming more violent. The man snorted.

"Kill him." the man ordered. I shielded my eyes and I heard Natasha scream, this time in terror rather than pain. Natasha was screaming as she cried out loud, screeching Clint's name over and over. The bullet had gone straight into his chest, most likely into his heart. He laid motionless on the ground, though his arms jerked maybe once or twice.

I could feel the tears on my face as I slashed out with my sword, cutting the man that had killed Clint's head clean off. I jabbed the sword into the intestines of another and slashed it to his sternum, watching his entrails spill around his feet as he crumpled to the ground. I felt like I had the power of a thousand armies packed inside of me, making me a viscous animal. I tore my sword across the third man's face, slashing it down his chest and then I wheeled around, cutting the fourth man almost clean in half, and then I looked at my work, just as the first man's head hit the ground. The fifth man (the one that had the gun under Natasha's chin) turned around and aimed, pulling the trigger. Time slowed down so much that I saw the bullet leaving the barrel of the gun. I raised my sword, feeling like I had all the time in the world to do so, and I held the sword in front of my face, angling it down to where the bullet was headed, and then real time kicked in and the bullet glanced off the edge of my sword, and it exploded into tiny little pieces.

I looked at the blood on my sword and I gasped. Four men laid dead around me, blood pooling around each of them. I dropped to my knees as I started to cry. The fifth man looked so stunned that he didn't do anything else. The police officers ran in and forced my hands behind my back, handcuffing me tightly. I looked at Natasha, crying, and I knew that her heart had been torn open. She tried to stand but doctors and nurses hurried in and restrained her. The fifth man shouted curses at the officers in Arabic and I stared down at the ground. The police officers led me out of Natasha's room and I glanced over into the waiting room, where Pepper and several others laid dead on the floor. Her glazed eyes staring confused into nothingness.

I tried to bury my face in my hands, but they were locked behind me and I couldn't. My stomach was twisting up painfully; I hadn't killed anyone in so long, it felt terrible to go back to what I used to be. The oath still burdened my shoulders. I was still a murderer. A kinslayer. They took me outside, and I saw the stars beginning to appear. I cried out to Varda, screaming at her to take them away. There would be six new stars tonight...

Memories of my brothers tore me open and I screamed, trying to wrestle out of the police officers' grasp. I managed to get out of one's but then he grabbed me again, tighter this time. I screamed my brother's names, telling them that I was sorry. I thoroughly hated myself. I screamed to my grandfather and I cried out my hate for Ungoliant and Melkor for slaying him just in order to get the three stupid jewels that made it so I couldn't play my harp for thousands upon thousands of years. It reminded me of that stupid volcano that I watched helplessly as my favorite brother flung himself into it. I cried out to Dareon, though I knew he wouldn't hear me. He was probably on the opposite side of the Earth, if he was alive at all. I screamed at my father for never loving me enough and I screeched my love for my mother and how she'd always be there when my own father neglected me. The memories were destroying me. Then I felt a feeling in my gut. I'd killed five men in less than twenty seconds. I screamed to the men that I was sorry, and to Clint, screeching how I should've protected him, but I was too much of a coward to do so. I cried to Natasha that I was sorry that I wouldn't be there for the birth of their first child. I screamed to Pepper and how I shouldn't have let her go to the waiting room alone. I screamed out to Tony how I was sorry that I was so much of a burden and I would leave as soon as I got the chance. And for the first time that night, I realized that the men had fought back and there were bullets embedded in my legs and stomach. I felt my body go limp as my vocal chords were absolutely destroyed.

*Time Skip*

I opened my eyes slowly. Fog was clouded around my vision and it was hard to see. I blinked a couple times, expecting to smell the sweet fragrance of coffee that Pepper made for the three of us every morning. I didn't smell anything though, so I felt around for my alarm clock. I knew it would be going off soon, and if it blared for too long, Tony would take a mallet and smash the thing. When all I felt was a lamp, not shaped like the one at home, the realization struck me with such great power that I gagged.

I recognized that I was in a hospital room and I suddenly really wanted to know how Natasha was.

"Awake, now are we?" said a familiar voice. I turned to see Tony looking at me, his face somewhere in between greetings and depression.

"Tony!" I cried, reaching my arms out to him. He walked into them, looking relieved that I was okay.

"What time is it?" I asked, because the curtains were closed and I couldn't see sunlight.

"Oh, about 9 PM." Tony answered half calmly.

"How's Natasha?" I asked after a long embrace. Tony sighed and sat down next to me.

"She's not doing so well. She's not taking care of the baby at all, and she hasn't eaten anything since Clint..."

"The baby is a...?" I asked after a long while. Tony looked into my eyes; his brown ones looked near in tears.

"A girl." he said quietly. "That hasn't been helping Natasha at all either."

"Does she have a name?" I pressed.

"She's trying to decide in between Danielle and Claire...Clint liked both names." Tony answered.

"So..." I started before deciding that it would be best not to say anything else. I cleared my throat and Tony sat up, shifting around in order to make his position more comfortable.

"Um..." I said to break the deadly silence around us. Tony looked at me and nodded, biting his lip. He tapped his foot on the ground and stared around the room. I sat up, pulling up the hospital gown to reveal some stitches holding the bullet wounds together. I rolled my eyes and let the fabric hang limp so it slid back over my legs. I found myself staring at the clock. The slight _tick, tick, tick _noise got me really annoyed – to the point that I didn't realize that Tony was crying. Sobbing, even.

Only when he leaned into me did I see that his face was red around the eyes and there were tears on his cheeks.

"Why Pepper?" he asked, beginning to shake.

"Why anybody, Tony? It wasn't your fault and you have better stop blaming yourself if you have been at all." I said.

"She was my best - erm - my girlfriend." he said. I looked at Tony suspiciously...I'd noticed the slip and I began wondering.

"I thought Steve was your best friend." I said, smiling. Tony looked at me and scowled.

"Fine. I've been discovered. Tony Stark is gay! Big whoop!" he declared.

"Buddy." I said. "I'm bi. It's no big deal." I said. Tony looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for making me feel _sooo_ much better." Tony joked, poking me in the jaw. I fake snapped at his fingers like a wild animal and Tony responded by smacking me in the face lightly. We burst out laughing like little children at play. A nurse walked in and her eyebrows raised.

"Are you boys doing okay?" she asked, obviously worried for our mental health. We nodded, still cackling like maniacs. We laughed for a couple more minutes before we were so exhausted that we couldn't even prop ourselves up, so we laid down, still shaking off the last giggles. Then our hands fell to our sides, and they brushed. Tony's face flushed red and he sat up, hopping off the bed and asking the nurse if we could leave. The nurse asked me if I could walk and I nodded, standing up and taking a few steps around to make sure. They were a bit sore, but I could walk.

The nurse nodded and Tony took me by my hand and we walked out of the room, going down to the lobby.

"Where can we find Mrs. Romanoff?" I asked, just remembering her. They gave us directions and we followed them exactly to come to a different room. We walked in and found Natasha belly down and the opposite direction she should have been on her bed. She didn't look anything like herself. Dark circles had formed underneath her eyes, and her hair was dreadfully tangled. She glanced up at us as we walked in, but she didn't really seem to care at all. She just slumped her face back down into the bed. A television remote dropped from her hand but she didn't make any movements to pick it up.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"You're here to see _her_ aren't you?" Natasha said, pointing to a different part of the room where a nurse sat in the dark, a small baby in her arms.

"No. In fact, we're here to see you." I answered. Natasha looked up at me and she pushed herself up, swinging her legs off the bed, making her sit upright.

"You're the first one in two days." she said.

"Who else has been here?" Tony asked.

"Oh, Steve, Bruce, Nick, Maria..." she listed, starting to say a few names that Tony and I didn't recognize. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked. I walked over to her, and I did something that I never thought in all of my days I would ever do to a woman.

I slapped her across the face. Hard.

The nurse had a very surprised look on her face as Natasha yelled, "What the hell was that for?!"

I forced our eyes to meet as I put my hands onto her shoulders.

"Natasha?" I said gently. Natasha tried to turn away, but I turned her face back to mine with one of my hands before placing it back onto her shoulder.

"You listen to me..." I started, seeing Natasha's eyes wandering around the room.

"You listen _NOW_." I demanded. She immediately looked at me, her eyes now unmoving.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Natasha, do you know what you're doing? Not taking care of an innocent child? The first thing she ever knew was her father lying dead on the floor, do you understand me?"

"Don't mention Clint." she said coldly.

"Clint died for _you _and _her_." I said forcefully, pointing to the baby who'd began to cry. Natasha glanced back at her. I made her eyes meet mine again so I knew she had my full attention.

"Natasha, you listen here. Not caring about her is like saying you didn't care about Clint. Like saying you didn't care one damn bit about him." I said. Natasha made an 'oh no you didn't' face before I put my hand over her heart.

"Natasha..." I said. She looked at me, fury burning in her eyes.

"Listen to me closely. Clint still lives in your heart, but if you let it stay torn open like it is now, your most precious memories of him will drain out. You have to let her mend your heart. You have to care about her. And Clint doesn't only live in your heart, but he lives in _her._" I said, pointing at the baby again. Natasha's eyes went from my hand on her heart over to the other that was pointing. Her eyes grew softer and she bit her lip, tears starting to slide down her cheeks.

She mumbled something softly and I leaned down, asking as gently and carefully as I could, "What?"

"Danielle. I named her Danielle." she said. I looked over at the nurse and our eyes locked. I made an 'ask her' gesture with my eyes and the nurse understood at once.

"Mrs. Romanoff?"

Natasha looked up, saying, "Yeah?"

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" she asked. Natasha bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes as she nodded. The nurse stood and walked over into a lighter part of the dim lit room. Natasha stretched out her arms and took Danielle in them, holding her close. She started crying softly, and I sat down next to her, leaning over her shoulder and looking into the baby's eyes just like a father would do. Danielle had red hair like Natasha's and the brightest blue eyes...she had Clint's eyes.

Natasha's eyes were soft and loving like my mother's had been when she looked into my eyes. I smiled at her though she didn't notice. She was too busy staring at little Danielle. I looked at Tony and I saw him wiping away a couple tears also. I smirked at him and he asked, "What? Aren't I allowed to be a bit sappy sometimes?"

I started laughing and Natasha looked up for a split second and giggled.

"I'm a mother. The mother of Clint's child." Natasha repeated to herself, closing her eyes.

"Thank you, Maglor." she said. I shrugged.

"For slapping some sense into you?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks." she said, smiling. I sighed a heavy sigh of relief. Natasha was back, and I had a feeling that, even through the events that had happened over the past days, everything would be okay.

***You can see Maglor has learned TONS about the modern world XD**

**SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP PPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**(I don't know how things work in a hospital or how things work with childbirth, forgive me if I'm way off I'm only a teenager. Therefore your argument is invalid.)**


End file.
